Arrow Practice With Kili
by treasure72
Summary: During the long adventure, Kili gets stuck with the job of teaching the newest addition to the long journey how to shoot a bow and arrow. This leads to something no one was expecting. Except maybe some of the dwarves... Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my original character, nothing else!**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

"I'm so bad at this!" She said, getting tired, and tireder every arrow she shot. "I'll die as soon as the orcs see me!"

Kili looked up from carving his wooden stick. "Come on. You can do it. It just takes a lot of practice." He said.

"Come on, Kili. I've been training since lunch, and I have barely hit the tree _twice_!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe you just need to get closer." He groaned.

"I have already gotten five feet closer then I was when I started. I'm now down to 15 feet between me and this damn tree! I'll never survive at this rate!"

She could tell Kili was getting annoyed at her, but it wasn't her fault! Not everyone can be a natural at this like he is!

She had met him two and a half months ago getting water by the stream where he was made by Thorin - the leader of their - and now her group, to get some water. She really was grateful that she ran into him that day at the stream. She really needed - as much as she hated it - some people to get to her destination with. It was very dangerous after all. Although she will admit, it has been far better than any journey she had ever been on alone. All of the dwarves are funny, and seem to never run out of stories to tell..

She was a dwarf named Pluriel, named after her human mother. Her mother had married a dwarf, so she was only 1/2 dwarvish, and the rest human; which meant she did not have a near as large nose as a normal dwarf, she was slimmer, and taller than a normal woman dwarf, and she also had no beard. She was very shy, and didn't walk a whole lot, unless it was to make Kili look stupid in a fight, which always made all of the other dwarves laugh.

"Okay, fine. Let me help you then." He says standing up. He's been laying against that tree for about half an hour now carving that stick, and it is now looking sharp as a knife.

"Okay, but don't get mad if I still can't do it!" She said getting frustrated.

"I'll do my best to help you, my lady." He said saying in respect, but she knew he was annoyed as well.

He put his arms on her arms, and hands on her hands. He was right behind her, and she could feel his body heat against her. It made her feel anxious and warm.

She had to admit, he is the most handsome of the group of dwarves. She's always had slight feelings for him, but would always push them away because, well, that's just not a good thing to start when they will be departing as soon as they got to Rivendell. Besides, she didn't know if he even feels the same about her.

"Okay, just pull back, take a deep breath, exhale, then shoot." He said whispering in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

"Wow! That was great!" she said actually hitting the target this time.

"Now you try it yourself." He said, bowing slightly, almost smiling, but not quite.

She followed his instructions again, this time taking slightly longer to relax, but sure enough! She hit it again! She swung around, looking at him, smiling ear to ear. She saw a little smile on his face, too. The first one today, actually. She felt like he hated her, because Thorin made him stay and train her with a bow and arrow, while all the other dwarves went to find a new camping spot and some food. They got to do that, while he was stuck here with her_._

"Thank you for your help, master dwarf," She said bowing slightly.

"Wasn't too bad for a woman," he said smiling. He would always say this sort of stuff because he _knew _it would make her angry. "But I am _always _happy to assist you," he added and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissed it lightly, smiling up at her. He could be a gentlemen when he wanted to, but it didn't show often.

_Oh my god, stop being beautiful. _"Well, thank you!" she said blushing heavily. "Not too long I'll show you how a woman can be better than you at archery, mister dwarf."

"Yeah. We will see if that'll ever happen!" He blurted out laughing loudly. _There it goes._

"You are a funny one, aren't you?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually I am, thank you. Funnier than you at least. But, I guess that wouldn't take much now that I think of it..." he said leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, and a distractingly beautiful smirk on his face. She could not get over how handsome and strong he was. It was driving her crazy looking at him, but she wasn't going to let that get to her. She pushed those thoughts away as best as she could, and just let out an annoyed 'ughhhh' and turned back around to focus on her practicing again. She was not doing as well as before, since now she was frustrated.

"You really are pretty terrible at that you know," he said.

"You will _not_ let that go will you?!"

"Never in a lifetime," He said as she turned around to face him. He was still smirking and had an almost devilish look in his eyes.

"Leave me alone! Thorin's going to kill you when I tell him you haven't even been helping me, only just acting like a child!" she said trying not to crack a smile.

"Like you'd tell Thorin _anything." _he said sneering.

"You can think whatever you'd like to!" and she put down her bow beside the tree, and laid down in the grass, soaking up the feel of the warm sun.

They sat in silence for a couple moments, before Kili asked "So are you still planning on staying in Rivendell while we go on?"

"Yes. Why do you care? I bet you're going to miss me aren't you?" She said sitting up and grinning.

"Well, not _me, personally_. I think a woman being around helps the other dwarves think about things before they say _or do _anything, which is nice. They are pretty foul without a woman in their presence. I definitely wish you weren't so annoying though." He said with that _annoying _smirk.

"Oh, don't _you _act like you aren't just as foul as they are! And also, you're a_ prick_." She smiled and bowed slightly for a sarcastic effect. She stood, and walked over towards Kili, since he was in the shade. "I'm most excited about taking a bath though. I bet I look and smell _gross."_

"No you don't," he said "I mean it's pretty bad, but it could be worse I guess," He added quickly, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She blushed terribly, and said "Well thank you, kind sir. You don't look so bad yourself! Actually you really _do,_ but it was the polite thing to say," She said laughing. She was so nervous. She always joked around when things started to get serious.

"Oh, shut it!" He said laughing too.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and placed a hand on her hip. "Why don't you try and make me?" She said. She blushed realizing how _sexual _that sounded, without her even _meaning _for it to. They both looked at each other, they're smiles slowly disappearing from their faces, when they both started to lean in towards each other. They were inches away from kissing, when a bird - or some sort of animal - pranced through the woods, cracking leaves and sticks on it's way. They both jolted, not expecting the loud noise. Seconds later, they both moved awkwardly away from each other, realizing what had just _almost _happened.

"I-I think I'm going to - uhh - finish my practicing," She said nervously, backing away. Her face had turned a bright-red.

.

"I'm getting pretty decent at this I think!" She said about half an hour later. "A lot better than you at least. But, I guess that wouldn't take much now that I think of it..." she laughed.

"I highly doubt that's true," he said standing up. "I do think we should put it to a test, don't you?" He said smiling, and picked up about three arrows from his bag.

"I really don't think we need to do that. We both already know who is the _obviously _better one, don't we?"

"Yeah, me!" He said competitively.

"I _am _sorry, but I don't think that's true anymore. A woman is better than you now, sorry, _prince._" She said laughing at his sudden urge to win. She noticed he was frustrated, but trying not to crack a smile however. "I'm sorry mister _prince, _did I hurt your poor little feelings?" She said smirking at him. Then before she could control herself, or even realize what she was doing, she stood up tall on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. She could see red flush his face instantly. She was internally punching herself over and over. She just laughed it off and tried to act like it was completely normal, so maybe he'd think the same. She turned around, and aimed her bow at the tree again.

###

The dwarves used to joke about this happening. _Them _happening. They would all be around the campfire, having so much fun telling stories, until one of them had to pipe up and look at Pluriel straight in the eyes, and ask "So, have a mate back at home?"

"No. No point, really. I'm only home but twice a year. Always on an adventure." She said smiling.

"Oh. Well I'm sure Kili could change your mind about that one..." said Bofur. They all spit out their food laughing obnoxiously.

This became a habit. Almost every night, someone had to make a joke about them. It made everything very awkward. I mean, they had barely even _talked _to each other, and when they did, they just fought. The first time they said something about it, she looked up, and Kili had been staring at her. As soon as he saw her return the glare, he quickly looked away and starting rubbing his hands, trying to distract himself.

This is why when Thorin had assigned him to train her this morning, at least 5 or 6 of the dwarves winked at him, and laughed.

###

He gripped her arm, spun her around, and without any warning, his lips crashed into hers. _t__hey were kissing. _She leans back, shocked as hell, and looks down at the ground nervously biting her lip. It was her with red on her face now. After just a couple of seconds of the incident, he looks at her, looking very worried. "I-I'm so sorry. I should have never even-even well you know," His voice sounding shaky. "R-really I-I am very sorry miss, that was just - uhhhh - I don't know. It was rude of me to do that. I am sorry!" Then he turns around walking away rubbing the back of his neck. She had never seen him like this. She knew the face she had been making made it look as if she was shocked _in a bad way,_ when it was completely the opposite. She was so stunned by the electricity that had seemed to run through her at the time, she didn't think she could even _try _ to change her expression.

"Kili?" She says.

"N-No it's okay, i'll just leave." He said.

"Kili!" She says firm this time. He turns around, and she could see the sorry-ness, and the self-hatred all in his eyes.

"I'm so sor-" he gets cut off, because she walks up to him and kisses him. They both pulled away after a moment, and he looked at her very puzzled. Then she just kisses him again. This time, she grabbed his face on both sides, and pulled him close, making them both drop their weapons to the ground.

They both pulled away for breath, and looked at each other, and he said in a low voice "You know, you really are beautiful. I thought it as soon as I saw you across the stream getting water. I tried not to like you, but it came of no use. I just can't believe it took me this long..," He said looking at her. "I still can't figure out how the others knew..." he said laughing.

She grabbed the longer part of his collar and yanked him towards her. All she could do was kiss him, since she wasn't a big talker anyway. This time _very_ passionate. She had wanted to do that for _so long. _It had all seemed so perfect, until she remembered how this could not work. Not work because they will have to depart from each other in just a matter of weeks. After a moment of kissing, she pulled away again. He actually liked her back, and she was about to ruin it all. "I don't think we should do this. _At all."_ it _pained_ her to say it. She liked him so much, but she knew it was best.

Kili gave her a confused look. "Why is that?" he said, sounding genuinely hurt.

That's when they heard a loud "AHEM!" through the throat of a deep, male voice.

Thorin.


	2. Chapter 2

The voice of Thorin making her heart skip. They had all seen it. This could _not_ be happening.

She looked up, and saw Thorin, all the Dwarves, and the young Hobbit - Bilbo Baggins, looking at her and Kili, wide-eyed, and open-mouthed. All of them smiling and whispering to each other. Except Thorin. Her face flushed red from this embarrassment.

She slowly moved a little away from Kili's side, thinking maybe it would be less awkward if they weren't so close. But how could this tiny gesture that no one even seemed to notice, make anything LESS awkward? It seemed impossible. There was nothing more humiliating that she had ever experienced.

"Uncle..." Kili muttered, voice shaking.

"I didn't know you could have so much fun just by simply teaching this young woman how to shoot a bow and arrow. I guess I was wrong." Thorin said. He looked so furious. She had never seen anyone so angry in her life.

"Uncle, I'm sorry, it just sort of...happened. It was just a kiss." Kili said.

"It was my fault!" she blurted. She really could not let Kili take the blame for this, while none of this would have happened if it weren't for her kissing his cheek and starting it all.

"And in what way was that, Miss Pluriel?!" Thorin asked her. It was so hard for her to look at him. She felt so ashamed. His eyes were also very intimidating, looking like he could kill both of them right then and there, just with his gaze.

"Well, I was doing horribly with my bow and arrow practice, so I, uhh, got Kili to come help me. Then, I finally shot the tree, first time all day, thanks to him, then we talked and I kissed him on his cheek. And uhh, it kind of went on from there.. But I can assure you it was not his fault!" She said. She was shaking she was so nervous. All the eyes of the dwarves and the one Hobbit set on them.

"Well, then I can divide the blame between each of you. Kili, I'm disappointed. This is definitely not how the young Dwarven prince should act." He said nodding at Kili.

"I know, Uncle, I am truly sorry, I just, I mean, It just happened, and I really like her, and..." Kili said. Without finishing his sentence, he looked down at the grass, and aimlessly just kicked it around. He walked towards her, and took her hand. "I do not regret it. It was very foolish of me by not stopping it from going so quickly, but I really like her. I will not be ashamed of us kissing, only that you walked up on it." He said. She could tell his voice was getting stronger, and more confident. He leaned down, and kissed her cheek. She could feel her face blush even more, if that was possible.

The little Hobbit, and all the Dwarves (besides Thorin of course), all laughed and whispered, making her look down at the ground with embarrassment. She definitely didn't like all of this attention.

"I will not have this, Kili. You are acting very childish. You are young, and ignorant, but still I foolishly thought more of you." Thorin said angrily yet again.

"How dare you say that to these innocent little dwarves. They are very young and open-minded. Let them be, Thorin Oakenshield. They have done no harm to you." Said a familiar voice. It was Gandalf! He had just emerged from the woods behind the dwarves.

"No, Gandalf. This is none of your concern. Go back to where you came from, I need none of your help." Said Thorin angrily.

"No, it is not any of my concern, but I will not stand here and watch you torment these young ones. I think I quite remember once when you were just a tad older than Kili, I walked up on you and your woman friend..." He was interrupted by Thorin. The dwarves laughing uncontrollably. She thought she caught a glimpse of Gandalf wink at her, but couldn't be sure.

"ENOUGH." he shouted. "I will leave you two be, but if this gets in the way of either your duties, or fighting, I will end it. Don't think otherwise." Then he stormed off.

She looked up, and all of the dwarves, hobbit, wizard, and to her own surprise, Kili, were all staring right at her.

"Thank you Gandalf. What you did I am very grateful for. But I think I might need to be alone for a while." She said.

She turned, gave Kili a swift kiss, then set out to the woods. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit_ she thought. She was out in the woods by herself, freezing cold, and getting hungry. She already had cuts and scrapes from pushing and shoving her way through bushes. She found a log and sat down on it, and placed her head into her hands. Why would she do that? It was too late to change anything now that they both knew how each other felt. She really tried to stop it, but obviously that didn't work at all. She really liked him, but this is just going to make it terrible when the time comes around that she has to leave.

She stood up, brushed herself off, and started back for the campsite. She was pretty lost, given that she had walked a long way into the woods in not such a straight path. She walked freezing cold, with an empty stomach, and in the almost pitch black for two hours, before she saw a flicker of light. The fire! She walked up to the clearing several minutes later, and saw all the dwarves around the fire. She was still humiliated, but her coldness, and twist of her stomach (due to lack of food), overcame her embarrassment. A crack of a twig she stepped on, caused every one of the dwarves to look up. Even Thorin looked alarmed, but quickly he looked away rolling his eyes.

She figured she was very lucky, because she noticed the dwarves had just finished supper, and there was still some stew left in the pot, surprisingly enough.

Kili sat up, and raced towards her. "Are you alright? Are you cold?" He sounded very worried. He took off his jacket, and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you, and I'm alright, just pretty hungry..." She said, trying to avoid eye-contact.

He grabbed her hand, and lead her over by the fire. She sat down on a log beside Kili in front of the warm blaze of crackling light. She could feel all the dwarves eyes on her.

"Here you go." Kili said smiling at her. He handed her a good-sized bowl of stew. She was so hungry, she ate it all in minutes.

"Gracious! If you're that hungry, get a second helping!" She heard a soft voice say. Bilbo. She didn't even have to look up to realize it was him. She could tell him easily apart from the dwarves, because while he had a soft, nice voice, dwarves were loud and obnoxious. But, she wanted to be nice, no matter how awkward it was. Forcing herself to look up, still feeling the dwarves eyes on her, she looked at Bilbo and smiled.

"Oh no! You all probably need it more than me." She said.

"Oh, no, Miss. We all just finished! You're welcome to as much as there is in the kettle. We will have to throw out the left-overs anyway!" He said smiling sweetly.

"Well, thank you, master hobbit! Much appreciated!" She got another helping, ate some blackberries, and then finally felt full. From the corner of her eye, she saw Fili whispering something to Kili, and nudging him hard with his arm. Kili stood up, nervously stumbling a little, and made his way towards her. _No, please no _she thought.

He reached his hand out to her. She whipped her head around, and he nervously said "Can I talk with you alone a moment?" Oh God. This was way too awkward.

"Sure," She said, extending her arm towards him, and grasping his hand. She stood up, and followed him. She could still feel all the dwarves watching them as they left. He led her into the woods, and they went deeper and deeper, until they could barely see the flicker of light from the fire.

"About this morning..." she said.

"I know uncle can be a little harsh sometimes... I'm sure he feels bad about it now. Why did you say earlier that we 'shouldn't do this?' It's been worrying me a lot I guess. Did I do something?"

"Oh no! It isn't like that at all. Well, It's just... I have to leave at Rivendell, which is very soon, and this is just going to make it really hard..."

"I'll come back for you!" he exclaimed.

"No, Kili. Too dangerous, and too far of a journey, just so you could find me. I wouldn't let you risk that. Plus, there would be a lot more important things you would need to be doing when you reclaim your kingdom." She said smiling.

"We will figure something out, then." He said.

"Kili, I just don't thi-" She got pushed hard into the tree behind her by Kili. He had his hands propped up on the tree on either side of her head, and was right in her face. She felt red flush her cheeks when realizing how close they were.

"We will find a way," He said, and pressed his lips softly against hers before she could protest. It felt like electricity moving through her body at every touch.

She pulled away after a moment, her cheeks burning. "You are the most annoying dwarf I have _ever_ seen," She managed to say, laughing bashfully. She was so nervous around him, but tried not to show it.

"So you haven't seen a mirror then?" and he grabbed her hands in his, and smirked.

"Well that's hurtful!" She said sticking her bottom lip out making a pouty face.

"See! You are annoying!" he said, as he pushed her back into the tree harder. With her hand in his, he raised them up, and pinned them to the tree behind her. He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear "But that was a cute face," he said and kissed her again with more passion. She couldn't help but grin.

"I'm sure that was hardly cute," she pulled away and laughed.

"Well, actually it _wasn't,_ but it _was_ the polite thing to say," He said mocking her earlier comment and grinning.

"You're a jack-ass, you know that?" She said laughing even harder.

"So I _am_ funny now?" he asked.

"Hell no you aren't!" She said trying to keep a straight face - which didn't work for long at all. "I'm just laughing because of your lack of beard." She smirked at him, knowing that would get him.

"Hey!" He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. She could tell this was a touchy subject for him.

"Okay, finneee! I'm sorry, I was just teasing," she sighed. She leaned into his ear and whispered into it "to be honest, I don't like beards that much anyway."

As she stepped back, his face was beaming. "Really?"

"Really." She said as she smiled at him.

"I like you a lot." he said looking into her eyes and smiling.

"I like you a lot, too." she said grinning at him.

He kissed her gently, and moved his hand around to her back, pulling her closer, earning a small gasp from her. He smiled into her mouth, while their lips were melting perfectly together. He leaned down, trailing kisses on her jawbone, and moved his hand underneath the hem of her shirt, grabbing her hips pulling her _even closer_ to him. His tough hands leaving her whole body covered in tingling goosebumps, and her face blushing. He moved his mouth down to her neck, and left her head rested on his shoulder. He rubbed his thumbs in circles on her stomach while gripping her sides roughly, and kissing her neck.

"Kili!" She moaned a little too loudly. She blushed as soon as she realized what she did. He pulled away and smirked at her. He covered her mouth with his hand, and whispered in her ear. His warm breath hit her, and goosebumps covered her body again. She felt like her heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast.

"Shh! Don't want anyone to hear us. That high-pitched voice of yours may attract some sort of animal," He said with that smirk still on his face, while he moved his hand from her mouth. She could just kill him right there.

Gaining confidence, she pressed a hand to his armor-covered stomach "Oh, Kili," she said, and started swirling a finger on his chest. "like you could _ever _make me scream that loud." and she put more force on her hand, pushing him off of her.

"I'll get you for that one!" he grumbled, trying to kiss her again.

"Nuh uh uh! You'll get what you deserve," She pushed his chest again making him smirk.

Standing about two feet away from him, she stripped the jacket he loaned her off. She was getting hot now anyway. She bit her lip, and stared at him. The top of her chest was mostly exposed, since he had messed with her shirt earlier. She was glad it was, because it made his suffering that much better. She would normally be beyond embarrassed even _thinking _about doing this, but all she cared about was revenge. She could see she was torturing him with this, and she would have loved that, if only she wasn't being tortured herself. It was killing her just as much as it was killing him, but she couldn't let him win.

"Blimey, you're a tease," he said looking her up and down with a grin.

"Takes one to know one," she said winking at him. "Hmmmm... I'm still a little hungry... have some blackberry still left on my fingers though..." and she licked her fingers laughing a little, but also serious at the same time. He looked like he was going to grab at her any moment - and he did. Before she even knew he was coming towards her, she got pushed harder than ever into the tree. She had won.

"Too far!" he growled in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and he grabbed her thighs lifting her up, and pulled her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the tree, and pressed his body to hers, sandwiching her between him and the tree, leaving her barely room to move. He tried to lean in and kiss her again, and he almost caught her off guard, but she quickly stopped his lips with her hand by covering his mouth. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Payback isn't fun now, is it, mister prince?" she said as she breathed in his ear and kissed it softly. She pulled back, looking at him, and slowly licked her lips, followed by her biting her bottom lip also. He just stared at her. He wanted to try and kiss her again, wanting to feel her soft lips against his, but he knew she would stop him. She wasn't going to let him kiss her until _she_ thought they were even. She tilted her head, and moved it agonizingly slow towards him. Her lips finally touched his skin, gently brushing over his jawbone. She kissed it all the way from bottom to top, and up to his ear. She kissed it softly all around, and then her tongue found it. She took his earlobe in her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, and bit at it gently. She had one hand tangling through his hair, and the other was planted firmly on his chest. He whined with pleasure, and she smiled, while she moved her kisses down his neck. She was about halfway down from his collarbone, when -

"I give up," he said completely breathless "You win". She moved her head away from his neck and smirked at him.

"I was just getting started!" She said smirking at him. He groaned. She hooked her hands around the back of his neck, and started kissing his jawbone again. She stopped when she heard his pitiful whimper.

"I _never _lose." she whispered in his ear. "Although, I did not think such a prideful dwarf would give up so _easily_."

"_Easily?!"_ He exclaimed. Maybe she had taken it just a _little _too far. As much fun as it was, she wouldn't tease him anymore. _Okay, maybe just a little bit more..._

She gripped both hands in his hair, and tilted his head to the side, kissing his neck again - slowly, softly, making him suffer. As soon as she could see how heavy he was breathing, she pulled his head back forward, and _finally_ kissed his lips again. He - in a matter of seconds - had one hand in the curve of her back, and another on the back of her neck, pulling her as close to him as possible. This time, the intensity was there as soon as the kiss started. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth, which she gladly gave without a seconds hesitation.

"Aye, lass, you alright? We heard you - oh." It was Bofur. She unlocked her lips from Kili's reluctantly and saw a huge smile on Bofur's face.

She had to jump down, and move away from Kili. She felt red flush her face more than it _ever_ had before, and she gulped

"Umm, yes, we are alright." She was humiliated - again. She tried to mask the fact she was completely breathless, and tried to straighten her shirt going unnoticed (which definitely didn't work). She folded her arms over her chest, and grabbed the jacket off the ground, and covered herself with it.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'chat' (you could hear the sarcasm in his tone), but we heard you yell Kili's name, so we were worried you were in trouble, so I thought I'd come to check on you... Definitely alright I see!" she saw him wink at Kili.

She glanced at Kili, and he was completely unphased by Bofur walking up on them, and was actually smiling - which was annoying to her, since she was freaking out inside. She could barely get out words. She could feel a huge lump in her throat and felt like if she tried to talk, all that would come out was a croak. "Yes, well, uh, thank you, Bofur, for checking on us! We'd better get back to camp before everyone starts to worry." she said nervously.

They both followed Bofur out of the woods into the clearing. Kili grabbed her hand, and smiled at her. "It's alright!" She saw him say, moving his lips, but with no voice so Bofur couldn't overhear. She was so thankful to see that Thorin must have gone to bed. All of the dwarves turned around when they heard them coming close, and they all looked very worried, but that look quickly turned to grins and laughter when they figured out what was going on.

"You doing alright, lass?" Gloin asked Pluriel.

"Oh yes! They were more than alright!" Said Bofur, winking at the other dwarves and giving a loud chuckle. They all started laughing with him. She was nervous they all knew, but she was just glad Thorin had gone to bed. That would not have been fun.

"Oh yes, um, we were just having a chat, and then I saw a spider, and screamed Kili's name, and, I uhhh - well he - he killed it. But we're fine!" She knew there was no use in even saying that, because they all already knew what was going on. Bofur started coughing (trying to mask his laugh), while smoking his pipe. They could hear the dwarves laughing under their breath and whispering to each other. They were not good at keeping quiet, either. When Kili went and sat down in his spot beside Fili, she saw Fili patting Kili's back and laughing, and heard Kili whisper "shut up" to him several times.

* * *

Later that night when everyone was going to bed, Kili walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "You're still annoying." And he smirked at her.

She smiled back, and ran her hands up his armor-covered chest, making his breathing hitch, and his heart beat faster. "You're still a prick," she said and pushed him out-of-the-way, going to bed.


End file.
